Midnight Gets Tickled!
by goddesslover
Summary: My self-insert OC becomes obsessed with Midnight... wanting to... Tickle her? Read this if you like tickling! FOR MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY!
1. My Quirk

_hahahaaaaaa… this is a weird one guys…._

 _ive only seen a couple episodes of the anime too…. but when i laid eyes on midnight i looked up all the clips and manga panels that i could find.. sexy dominatrix teacher mmmm…._

 _if u like tickling read this :)_

 _REMEMBER - this is for MATURE audiences only! INTENDED for ADULTS due to sexual content!_

* * *

 **I – My Quirk**

Why. Why was I given this worthless quirk. Not only does it "hurt" everyone I touch... but it's so absurdly stupid that I feel like some god is toying with me...

My quirk... is that whoever I touch get tickled instantly. Like just an ordinary touch, even through clothing AND not even on any ticklish spot, sends the recipient into a ticklish freakout. But, it's an even more intense reaction if I touch their ticklish spot ESPECIALLY their skin, this them into hysterical insanity.

Cruel and unusual is what I coined my quirk ability... for obvious reasons. It's absurdly torturous. The sensation of tickling is worse enough, but it to be amplified and INESCAPABLE when interacting with me.. it became a detriment to my social life.

Once my quirk developed, no one wanted to hang out with me. Why would they? They could be horrifically tickled if they did! I couldn't control the output at all, so there wasn't a way to just Turn It Off. Literally by hanging around me, you would get tickled if I accidentally brush up against ya.

I didn't seek out to torture people, but people saw me as a sadistic monster.

No one likes to be tickled, in fact teachers hated me too since my power could accidentally hurt them as well. Thus, cementing my social status. No friends, no mentors... not even my parents could help.

My parents just acted like any other super hero ability. There was no way to articulate to them that I was an outcast. None of the teacher said anything either cus I bet they wanted me to fail.

Once I officially became a black sheep, I wandered in the shadows... bottling up my rage. This stupid quirk... why? I couldn't be given anything cool? Shooting fire? Flying? Why this? Am I a walking joke? Why does everyone hate me for something I can't control?

I hate this quirk... it is ruining my life. Nothing good comes from it, just cruel and unusual punishment.


	2. Sensei

**II – Sensei**

Becoming an outcast did cause some red alarms for some of the faulty.

With the decision to attend U.A approaching nearby, the school decided that it would be good if we had a chance to meet some Heroes that have been there. But for me... they specifically requested someone. Someone that could give advice to someone with a torturous quirk.

Midnight.

The teachers explained to me to be respectful before I talked to her, I just sat there and stared, waiting for all this to be over. What could some hero do to help me? She probably has some epic cool quirk anyways so how could she relate to a freak like me?

The teachers scurry out once they finished talking to me to no avail. And so, I wait in the classroom alone...

But suddenly, SLAM the door flies open by a woman sporting a short skirt, an unbuttoned jacket, and a small under shirt to emphasize her big cleavage. Also, wearing oddly shaped glasses that somehow make her hotter. Everything about her is hot.

She waltzes over to me, hands on her hips, strutting like a model on the runway. Once she reaches me, I didn't know what to say. Her presence towers over me, as I can only look up at this sexy goddess in awe.

She begins to talk in sultry voice,

"Listen here little boy, I understand the problem you're facing.

It is an awkward time to go through when developing your quirk... You don't know how to properly use it, and the ways you do it comes out all wrong. And sometimes people can get hurt accidentally due to this inexperience... but don't worry. The more you do it, the more you get better at IT! You may be repressed now, but getting some experience will make you a pro in no time!"

She smiles to herself after delivering the speech.

My gawking quickly turns sour. No matter the hot bod, she's just like everyone else. She just doesn't get it! I mean, who do I even practice this quirk on? Even if I tickle villains it would be too cruel.

She leans down to get to my eye level. I can't but help look to her cleavage again, where I see both her tits nearly sag out of her shirt. My face must be red from seeing her boobs dangle like that... she doesn't appear to notice as she continues her speech,

"And well, I guess you are in a bit of a unique situation with your quirk. I never would have imagined a tickling quirk, and trust me I have seen some strange ones!

I will be honest with you, boy, it's no powerhouse... but I can still see it being useful for support. In fact, it would be quite effective for immobilizing a foe! Non-violently too! You would be quite the Samaritan!"

There's no way I had the courage to anything, but I couldn't take it anymore. Her appearance making me horny, but the bullshit sit-down talk making me frustrated. And... I just blurted out what was on my mind by accident,

"But isn't tickling too... tortuous?"

She stood back up to ponder for a moment. Striking a very strong heroic thinking pose. Then responds succinctly,

"Listen sweetie, tickling isn't THAT bad. I've experienced a LOT worse, trust me, fufu~"

As she laughed to herself, she goes to pat my head to comfort me. But right as she touches my noggin, her laughter turns into a scream. Her entire body fidgets and gyrates away from me, her breasts jiggling in the process.

Because of the scream, teachers rush in to aid her, believing that foul play happened.

She reassures them everything is fine.

With The Talk over, she gives me her goodbye. With a wink and a wave, she is gone. The teachers escort her away.

Alone in the classroom again, with a raging boner and a lot to think about.

...

I want to tickle her.


	3. Outcast

**III – Outcast**

Ever since that encounter, I became obsessed. That pro hero teacher... Midnight. She thinks shes so cocky. Belittling my quirk. I want to show her... I want to tickle her until she cries. Seeing her uncontrollably laugh and sob will give satisfaction, proving that my quirk is pure torture.

This obsession began to control my life. I didn't even try to get into U.A. In fact, I dropped out of school and ran away from my parents.

I lived by myself doing odd jobs. Jobs that don't require me to interact with anyone. This was to fuel my desire... to tickle.

Maybe my quirk has finally made me go insane, but I have an insatiable urge to tickle someone... to tickle anyone.

I began to walk around and bump into people just to see their ticklish reaction. It made me excited. And if it was an attractive woman, I even got aroused... I have become a tickle freak... but it wasn't enough to fulfill my appetite. In fact it frustrated me more, because the only person I want to tickle is Midnight. This is all happening because of Midnight...

A year, maybe two has passed. I don't keep track of time.

I've been thinking of a plan. To finally meet her again. To finally get my revenge.

It is simple. I send a message to her U.A. school email, requesting a meeting with her. To clarify that I was the troubled child she talked to years prior, and that I want a follow up to discuss potential hero paths, especially in regards to my quirk...

All a trap. You see, I know Midnight. Not literally, but you know what I mean. I've been researching her activity this whole time. I know that she loves the attention of young men, meaning she will give sympathy to my email and go through with this bullshit meeting. But more importantly, she loves a Challenge.

I know that if I claim she can't handle being tickled for an hour, she will take me up on that challenge, cus she won't think it's that bad... I've got her all figured out. And my lust will finally be fulfilled.

Moments later...

She agreed to my meeting with a welcoming reply. Hook, line and sinker.

Going onto the campus of U.A. pissed me off a bit too much. Seeing all these happy kids with awesome and epic abilities that will Change The World... why is it so special if they were just born with it. Being a hero is just being born with privilege.. I hate this.

I remember a time when I wanted to be a hero, before my quirk developed. I wanted to shoot fire, be able to fly, teleport, you name it. All the generic stuff. But you don't have a choice. That's life. In my moment of rage, I felt sadness. What have I become? A deranged tickle monster? Even if I stopped my tickle escapades, what would I even be able to do to help people? I am too far gone; my freakish tickle powers have doomed me to this. I can never be a hero...

As I browse the counseling offices I draw closer and closer to the room she told me to meet at. With depression in my heart, the devious thoughts of tickling Midnight come back. And that joy temporarily clouds the depression. It's finally going to happen...

My sweaty palms clasp the door handle. As I push it open, I see her. She sits on the other side of the desk, wearing her entire dominatrix-inspired costume. She smiles and greets me.

Seeing such a beautiful and sexy woman in front of me... that confident dominance almost oozing off of her. I try as hard as I can to control myself. I want to jump over the desk and tickle her right there, but I must wait until my plan unfolds.

She notices my blushing, and decides to tease me,

"Oh~ you see happy to me, huh?"

I fumble my words,

"I... uh, yeah.."

She giggles at my embarassment. Little does she know how much laughing she will be doing...

We continue to talk, mainly me talking some bullshit about my possibilities on becoming a hero. All silly talk since I have no desire to become one, my desire is right in front of me.

The topic finally reaches what I have been waiting for... my Quirk. She spins a certain tale of me potentially being a support hero, just as she told me last time. But I'm not an angsty teen anymore, now I am an angsty adult. Now I can defend myself.

"Look... uhhh Ms.. uh Midnight. My quirk is... too dangerous I feel like!"

She scoffs at my comment,

"Ha, Tickling, dangerous? Worse things can happen to someone!"

I stammer more,

"But, uh... most people hate the sensation... and hate it to death. Isn't it cruel to do? Even to bad guys?"

Realizing that I'm serious she tries to reassure me,

"Look, boy. There are way worse forms of torture! Trust me, I've been through a lot of different kinds~"

I KNEW IT! Now... Will it work?

"So... have you been tickle tortured before?"

I can't believe I'm asking this... I'm such a degenerate.

Midnight twirls her hair with a finger,

"Hmmm~ not that I remember at least. But I can't imagine it being too bad. I mean what could happen, being tickled to death? Fufu~"

I gulp,

"Well, if you really don't think it's that bad then...

why don't I tickle you, for half an hour? If you can handle it."

Midnight puckers her lips,

"Oh~ Dearie~ Sounds like you've been fantasizing about that for quite awhile~ Did you only do this meeting so you could tickle me?~"

I take a deep breath, face crimson red.

She smiles at my embarrassment,

"Ohh~ Don't worry, boy. I've grown a curiosity to your quirk... "

Getting out of her chair, she leans over the desk,

"So, why don't we do that Training Exercise you suggest? It's a teacher's duty to find out their student's full potential~ But first, we need to go to the proper setting... I know... follow me, boy~"


	4. Torture

**IV – Torture**

Deep within the halls of U.A., we arrive to what looked like a maximum-security door. Midnight punches in a code and nonchalantly walks in. As I slowly enter, I notice how small the room is. The room was empty, except for a big X cross in the middle. Restrainers covered it.

This was Midnight's Playpen. Her dungeon.

She struts up to the cross and teases me,

"Well, are you excited big boy~? Have you been dreaming of this day for years? Well? Are you man enough to tie up? Or are you scared~ mmmm~ I can taste your fear and embarrassment~ it's ok honey, I won't bite~"

I can't believe I'm doing this. I can't I just can't. But it's happening. It's actually happening! I get to tie up and tickle the woman of my dreams! Midnight! She isn't wrong, I'm so incredibly turned on right now it's embarrassing. But... I finally get to teach this teacher a lesson.

I carefully put the restraints onto Midnight's limbs, trying not to touch her. I don't want to tickle her just yet.

She looks at me with a demented grin while I chain her up,

"Well, does tying up a woman excite you~? This better be as fun as you make it out to be, boy. If you waste my time here, I will have to punish you dearly, ok~?"

I gulp as I finish locking her down. There she is. Midnight. Tied up and ready to be tickled. I don't know what I did to deserve this, but I will savor every moment.

I continue to stand and stare at her. Every ounce of her body accessible to my fingertips. I've never been in a situation like this before.

She mocks my hesitance,

"Ohhhh~ are you scared little boy? Even tied up you still fear my dominance?

You're a virgin, aren't you?"

And she is right yet again. Being a virgin, I've never been close to a sexual situation, let alone BDSM. But the teasing has been going on for long enough.

It is time for my revenge.

As Midnight is moving her lips to tease me more, my fingers instinctually leap to her armpits. I dig them deep within her pit. Catching her off guard, she lets out a scream that eventually turns into laughter.

My fingers rub and drum all over her pits as she laughs her head off and her entire body uncontrollably jolting around from the shock. Her face both with an expression of pain and joy, which especially turned me on.

I begin to taunt back,

"What's wrong teacher? Is it too much for you? Do you want me to stop? Well I won't, cus it sounds like you enjoy it!"

I drum my fingers all down her sides, tickling her ribs and abs. She can't even respond as she howls with laughter.

I stop for a moment so she can catch a breather. She takes deep breaths and I notice how she is starting to sweat from the intensity, which smelled heavenly for me.

I take a knee as I prepare my next attack,

"So teacher, will you make a hero?"

I grab her leg, then forcibly undo her boot heels to reveal her foot. I begin to scratch the soles of her feet. This quakes her entire body yet again, trying to escape the restraints but can't. She squeals as she tries to respond,

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHH YESSSSS HAHAHAHAHAH"

Continuing my assault,

"Will you be a nice teacher and make sure I pass everything?"

I don't stop my tickle onslaught as she attempts to say something again,

"YESSS HAHAHAHAAAAAA YESS HHAAAHAHAHA"

I quickly remove her other boot to take on both feet at once,

"Will you suck my dick?"

Tickling both her feet causes tears to fall from her eyes as she screams in ticklish pain,

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH YESSS HAHAHAHAHA AAAAAAH I'LL DO ANYTHING HAHAH TO MAKE IT HAHA STOPPP"

I pause to get back up, meeting her face to face yet again. I see the terror I have caused. Her crimson red face from laughter and puffy eyes from crying. Knowing that I did this to her, my boner gets even bigger,

"Will you fuck me, teacher?"

This time, I embrace her. I wrap my body around her like a hug, extending my arms from behind to tickle her armpits.

With my entire body touching her as well as fingers scratching her pits, it must of been quite an intense feeling for her.

"AHHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAH YESS I WILL HAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAH PLEASE STOPPPPP"

She tries to wiggle her body to get me off but I won't let go. I bury my face into her tits to push her back and to feel their jiggling.

I love dominating Midnight with my tickling, I want to torture her forever... but I think I have made my point. I'm almost at ecstasy, so I should stop before I cum all over a Pro Hero...

I let go of her. As I undo her restraints she breaths heavily, sweat and tears pouring down from her brow. Every time I touch her while undoing the restraints she lets out a scream. Once I release the very last one she collapses onto the floor.

She takes a moment to catch her breath and to take in the whole experience. Now she knows my power, and how much of a tickling freak I am. I'll probably be sent to jail now...

Clearing her throat, she looks up at me with a defeated smile,

"Wow... I haven't experience a torture like that in years... I didn't know a kid like you had it in you... Good job, boy... Quite an effective torture... but... I wouldn't mind getting tickled by you anytime~"

I stand there in shock,

"Wait... y-you liked it?"

She giggles while standing up,

"Hehehe yessssss... and I don't think we are done here just yet... I see that your Member is excited, well... after that, I'm excited too...

Now let me do what I promised aanddd..."

She leans close to my face sporting a maniacal expression and puts a hand on my pitched tent.

"Let me suck your dick. And let's fuck too. Fufu~"

 **THE END**

"You know, I could have easily made you go to sleep at any point during the torture… but I was enjoying myself so much~ To be dominated by a little boy like you, with such a silly quirk too, really makes me aroused~"

"Teacher….. I WANT TO FUCK AND TICKLE YOU!"


End file.
